Sonic All*Stars Racing Transformed
Uma história escrita por Frank Silva. Sinopse Em outro tempo, em outro lugar... Sonic the hedgehog já havia corrido contra muitos inimigos em várias batalhas através dos anos. De competições e altos riscos contra Metal Sonic, nosso herói superou seus maiores desafios, ano após ano, e sempre podemos confiar que nosso raio azul irá vencer! Mas nenhuma competição que o ouriço azul participou se compara a rivalidade e os perigos das pistas do Race of Age! Da última vez que Sonic e os All Stars correram contra o maligno Dr. Eggman, virou uma grande batalha entre corredores, onde eles deviam conquistar cada pista para vencer. Sonic foi capaz de derrotar o louco doutor, mas agora, a ponto de iniciarmos nosso segundo Race of Ages, nossos heróis tentam descobrir o que o Dr. Eggman está tramando desta vez. Desta vez, a corrida será um teste de habilidades por terra, mar e ar. Desta vez, se Sonic quiser vencer, precisará conquistar os três para derrotar Eggman. Desta vez não é só correr... É correr transformado... Personagens Sonic / Tails / Dr.Eggman / Vyse / Beat / Ai-AI / T História Em outro lugar, em outro tempo... O segundo Race of Ages está começando! As estrelas de vários universos estão se reunindo mais uma vez para descobrir quem é o mais rápido e talentoso piloto!Entre eles estão Vyse, Beat, Tails, Ai-Ai e o novato T. Ai ai: Estou tão feliz! *começou a saltitar* Me diverti muito da última vez! U-uu! A-aa! Beat: Sim, ano passado a corrida foi bem disputada! Ai ai: *admirou o carro de Beat* então esse é o seu carro? O... Didi... Lala-u-u? Beat:haha! É o De La Custom ggs? Esquece! Sou muito a favor da liberdade de expressão! Espera só eu entrar na pista para ver o que essa gracinha pode fazer!*de repente, o novato conquistou sua curiosidade* e quanto a você, gatinha novata? Aguenta o tranco? T: *saca uma espingarda, a carrega e aponta para Beat* Do que você me chamou? Repete pra você ver! Beat: Ah... Nada! Nada! (que garota perigosa!) Nesse meio tempo, Vyse contava a Tails suas aventuras alucinantes. Vyse:... E então chegamos a ilha crescente, é um grande lugar, perfeito pra navegação! Tails:Haha! Seu mundo parece ser demais! Seis Luas e nada além de ilhas flutuantes! Vyse: Bem, talvez sete *ele sorri* Longa história. Tails: Depois da corrida eu adoraria conhecer um de seus navios voadores! Vyse: Será um prazer tê-lo a bordo! De repente, um Vrrrrrmmmm incomoda os ouvidos de todos os nossos heróis. Descendo dos céus, com seu tremendo carro, chega o maligno Dr. Eggman para declarar sua eventual vitória. T: Dr. Willy tá meio gordo. Eggman: Wha-ha-ha-ha!! *ele ri* saíam da minha frente, seus tolos!! Eu, o brilhante Dr. Eggman, declaro minha entrada oficial no Race of ages!! Vyse:Quem é o idiota!? Beat:ele estava aqui no ano passado, é um tal de cientista doido que constrói robôs e quer dominar o mundo. *ele cuchicha* cai entre nós, ele é o maior rolha de pó o que eu já vi. Vyse: eu ia dizer que ele parece com o De Loco. T: Esse cara deve ter aparecido em alguma saga que eu participei. Será que foi uma das canceladas? Ai ai: Ele é tão maluco quanto o Dr. Badboon! U-uu! A-aa! Tails:Calma pessoal. Deixa eu explicar... O convite para a corrida desse ano foi para todos que competiram no ano passado, incluindo ele. Temos que ser justos. Eggman: Mye-heh-heh! Sim! T: Sendo assim cadê a NiGHTS, Opa-Opa e o Banjo & Kazooie? Eggman: Eu vencerei a corrida desse ano! E quando acontecer o meu prêmio será a conquista de todos os seus mundos! *apontou para Beat*farei uma limpa em Tokyo-to para organizá-la! Ficará livre de gangue e mão Queirós como os Ggs! *aponta para Aí Ai*a horda da banana da ilha da selva será minha! Por lá tirarei férias até o fim dos tempos! *aponta para Vyse* e os Blue Rogues cairão perante meus Badniks! Suas preciosas pedras lunares serão combustíveis para minhas máquinas! *aponta para T*Vou invadir seu mundo e jogá-lo em um enorme limbo! T: Chegou tarde. Já fizeram isso. Eggman: então vou reescrever sua história e molda-lá a minha imagem. T: Já fizeram isso também. Eggman: assim fico sem muitas opções... Então vou passar a máquina zero na sua cabeça! T: *pondo as mãos no cabelo*. Não! Seu monstro cruel! Eggman: *aponta para Tails* E então o mundo do Sonic finalmente cairá perante mim! Wa-há-há!! Vocês não tem a menor chance!! Especialmente agora que seu precioso herói não apareceu!! T: Que herói? O Mario? Vyse: É sério isso? Naquele momento, o som de um jato podia ser ouvido de longe. Logo deu para vê-lo, era Sonic chegando Para a corrida. Seu jato rapidamente se transforma em um carro que pousa e bate no carro de Eggman, fazendo o tombar. Sonic: Foi mal a demora. Estranhamente me atrasei porque não conseguia decidir se iria participar a pé ou dirigindo, então para ser justo com vocês, decidi ir de carro, se não seria muito fácil para mim. Tails: Sonic *voa até Sonic* Dr. Eggman disse que vai conseguir conquistar os mundos de todos se ele ganhar a corrida! Eggman: É vou mesmo! *levanta e aponta o dedo para Sonic* meu veículo transformador pode lidar com qualquer terreno! Sonic: É mesmo? Me diz aí como ele aguenta o seu peso todo? Eggman: Hora seu!!! Sonic: Certo, já falamos demais, está na hora de detonar o ovo podre! Corredores liguem seus motores! Estou ficando entediado de ficar aqui parado! Todos foram para seus veículos e os ligaram. A corrida estava prestes a acontecer, todos estavam focados em vencer a corrida. Assim que terminou a contagem todos pisam fundo no acelerador e então a corrida da inicio de uma forma espetacular. Todos os corredores passaram o Dr. Eggman facilmente, deixando o com muita raiva. Foi então que o maligno doutor começou a jogar sujo, batendo no carro de Tails em uma curva e o jogando para fora da pista. Tails: *caindo* socorro! Logo após jogar Tails para fora da pista, o malvado doutor faz o mesmo com o macaco Ai-Ai, sem nenhum pingo de vergonha. Eggman: Com licença! *disse o doutor ao jogar Ai-Ai para fora da pista* Porém, o que ele não esperava é que ambos os veículos, tanto de Tails quanto de Ai-Ai podiam se tornar mini jatos, assim eles poderiam continuar na corrida, sem problemas. Na frente do Dr. Eggman, estavam Sonic e Beat disputando pela liderança. Sonic: está escutando isso, Beat? Beat: O quê? O som da minha doce vitória? Sonic: Gostei do seu estilo. Eggman:Grrr! Motoristas mal educados! *aperta um botão que lança mísseis na direção de Sonic e Beat, assim dá lhe a oportunidade de passar por eles, e pelo T*, hahaha haha!!! Logo após passar por Sonic, Beat e T, o Doutor chegou próximo do veículo de Vyse. Como a frente estava um lago, seus veículos mudaram para o modo aquático. Eggman: Pena que não esteve na corrida do ano passado... *bate com seu carro no de Vyse, fazendo com que ele perca o equilíbrio e caia na água* você iria saber que deve ficar fora do meu caminho! Hahaha! Sonic surge com seu veículo em modo aquático e ajuda Vyse a retornar para seu veículo. Vyse: você ajuda as pessoas nos momentos mais difíceis... *retomando o controle de seu veículo*. Você seria um ótimo Blue Rogue! Sonic: Beleza, pelo menos eu já tenho a cor certa! A frente deles estava Eggman, assumindo a liderança da corrida. Logo seu veículo entrou em terreno terrestre, assim volta a ser um carro. Eggman: O-hoho! A vitória é toda minha! *canta vitória* Tails, e os outros corredores, finalmente chegam na parte aquática da pista,assim ficam próximos de Sonic e Vyse. Tails: Caramba! Ele está ganhando uma grande vantagem! Sonic: Fala sério, Tails! Nós estamos numa corrida e você não está apostando no ouriço mais rápido que existe? Tails: Sonic! Sonic:beleza... Beleza... Logo a frente, todos os veículos chegam na parte terrestre da pista, assim todos os seus carros são adaptados para poder trafegar nessa parte. Sonic: *olha para tras*aí, turma! O doutor pode estar cheio de truques sujos, mas ele não pode nos derrotar se ficarmos juntos! Somos bons, somos rápidos e juntos vamos dar uma lição nele! Agora pisem fundo! *pisou com toda sua força no acelerador* Ouvindo as palavras de seu grande amigo Sonic, Tails mudou seu veículo para o modo aéreo, assim virando um jato que passa na frente de todos até chegar ao Dr. Eggman. Quando o faz, ele dá língua para o Doutor e passa por cima dele, quase acertando sua cabeça. Eggman: Hey! Presta atenção no trânsito, seu-- Enquanto o Doutor reclamava com Tails, Beat se aproveitou daquele momento para chegar próximo ao veículo do Dr. Eggman e começar a pixar o mesmo com as palavras "Jet Grind Rádio". O doutor notou por um instante a pixação e começou a reclamar, por conta disso, T, Vyse e Beat o ultrapassam. Eggman:Ahhh! Eu tinha acabado de pintar o meu Egg veículo! *pegou seu pano e um spray para remover tinta e depois começou a limpar a pixação* Nesse meio tempo, Ai-Ai ultrapassa & Eggman, mas o doutor nem nota isso, se preocupando em limpar seu veículo. Eggman: Esses jovens dirigindo sem responsabilidade, destruindo propriedades alheias*termina de limpar e foca na corrida* agora sei porque chamam vocês de "rudes"! Isso foi bem rude! *é ultrapassado por Sonic* Sonic: Te vejo na linha de chegada, doutor! Eggman:Sim, clarool... Espera... Cala essa boca! *percebe que todos haviam lhe ultrapassado*espera um pouco... Eu odeio aquele rude! E aquela raposa! E aquele macaco! E aquele pirata aéreo! E aquela garota de cabelo cinza! É acima de tudo... Aquele ouriço! Aí ai: Vão em frente-- eu vou segurá-lo! U-uu-u-aa! Sonic: Faça ele de banana, macaco! Ai aí freiou na frente de Eggman, dificultando sua passagem. Eggman:saia da minha frente! Ai ai: Nem vem que não tem! Aa-a-aa! Eggman: por isso que eu digo que diplomacia não resolve, mísseis resolvem tudo! *aperta um botão então lança inúmeros mísseis na direção dos corredores* Ai Ai: Lá vem bomba! U-uu-u-aa!! Sonic: Manda ver Vyse! Defesa é a sua especialidade! Vyse :*se aproxima dos mísseis e os reflete com suas duas espadas* Mas isso acaba atrapalhando todo mundo porque os mísseis são direcionados para a pista, assim a destrói é faz todos os corredores caírem, menos Eggman, que a tempo muda seu veículo para o modo aéreo e segue em liderança. Eggman: Há! Que pena Sonic! Ficou lerdo demais! Rapidamente os veículos de todos mudam para o modo aéreo, assim os salvam de uma queda fatal, mas os olhos de Sonic pegaram fogo ao ouvir o insulto de Eggman. Sonic:Agora é pessoal! Na pista a frente, Eggman retorna ao modo terrestre, logo atrás os corredores faziam o mesmo por conta da pista. Sonic faz um drift em uma curva, então seu motor acumula energia e logo lhe dá um pequeno booster que o faz superar Eggman. Sonic:repete, doutor! Eggman: Raios! Tails: É hora do All-Out Attack! T: i've been waiting for this Sonic seu um Homing Attack em Eggman que quase o fez cair de seu veículo, Tails aproveitou a chance para dar uma caudada no maligno doutor, Beat pixou os óculos de Eggman, mas o gran finale vem de T, fazendo algo que nem eu consigo entender como foi possível, já que ele tacou Gonan Yagami em cima de Eggman. Gonan: O quê?! *sendo lançado contra Eggman e logo cai do precipício* a aaaahhh!!!! Eggman: ahhhhh *seu veículo também cai* Todos os veículos param e veem o veículo de Eggman, saindo muita fumaça, voando de volta para casa. Eggman: Ainda não acabou! Eu não perdi! É só uma retirada estratégica! Sonic: *olhando aquela cena* Eu nunca me canso disso! *depois olha para os corredores* Vocês mandam muito bem! Essa foi a melhor corrida que eu já vi! É por isso que eles nos chamam de "All Stars"! Todos gritam "Yeah!" e fazem um polegar positivo para cima. Tails: só tem um problema... Sonic: que foi? Tails: Estávamos tão ocupados tirando o sujo do Eggman que... Nem percebemos que havíamos cruzado a linha de chegada! *apontou para a linha de chegada* Acho que ninguém estava monitorando para ver quem cruzou primeiro. Todos se encaram com um sorriso no rosto, nem precisavam dizer que queriam uma outra corrida para decidir qual era o melhor. Foi então que todos gritaram Beleza juntos e se mantiveram preparados para a corrida das eras. Sonic: Bem, então-- Isso significa que precisamos de um segundo round! Vamos nessa galera! Conheço outra pista maneirassa! A corrida tem que continuar! Foi então que Sonic levou todos para correrem na Galactic Parade para decidir quem era o maior corredor das eras. Nunca foi revelado o vencedor da corrida, mas sabemos que foi algo que transcendeu todos os universos. Categoria:Histórias Categoria:One-shot